Two halfs of a Whole
by The-New-And-Improved-Alice
Summary: Both Edward and Bella have three kids, are divorced, and have a bad history with love. So Why should they try again when the two meet at a theater? They know this is right, now all they have to do is win over their kids.Humor,Rated M for lemmons later on.
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

"Mollee! Get down here or we're going to be late!" I shouted up the stairs to my oldest daughter. For someone who was always yelling at me for being late, she was pushing her luck about arriving to the movie on time. Nicholas sat at the bottom step of the stairs, his little legs swinging back and forth. I smiled at my son.

"Hey Bud, you ready to see the movie?" Nicky nodded, excited that we were actually doing something as a family. I felt bad that I couldn't do more for my kids, but in order to provide for them, I had to work. The job of a doctor in the town of Forks isn't easy, but then again, who said it would be?

"Dadda, did you know da guys head expose?" Nicky babbled, showing with his hands that his own head was exploding. I laughed.

"No I didn't, are you sure you want to see this movie?" I asked, unsure if it was appropriate for a four year old to see.

"Stop being paranoid Dad." Mollee said as she walked down the stairs in a short skirt, a pink and blue stripped tank top and a blue hoodie. "He has been ranting about seeing it for almost three weeks, I have already told him it might be scary. His reaction was 'Cool!'. " Mollee rolled her piercing green eyes. "Boys," She muttered.

"Thank you." I told her, picking up my wallet from the front door table. "By the way, I want that skirt when we get back."

"Why, you going to wear it to the trani bar?" She asked.

"Mollee Jones Cullen!" I was shocked. She knew what a trani was? Mollee just shrugged her shoulders. Nicky looked at the two of us, his head cocked to the side.

"What's a trainy?" He asked. I glared at my fourteen year old daughter. She just shrugged and walked out the front door. I sighed. What am I going to do with her?

"It's nothing Nicky. Come on, we need to get in the car or we're going to be late." I picked my son up and placed him on my hip. He was a miniature version of me. He had bronze hair that was kind of messy, and faded green eyes. I'm almost glad he got none of his mother's blood, because he would never have to have the burden of knowing her.

"Samantha!" I hollered up the stairs. "Get down here or I will leave you hear." I threatened. Nicky looked at me wide eyed.

"No Daddy! Sammy said she would sit with me!" I smiled at my son. With him gently on my hip I walked out the door and to the car. My Volvo sat parked perfectly outside of the driveway, Mollee already in the front seat, fiddling with my radio stations. I rolled my eyes. Mollee defiantly did not get my taste in music. She got it from her mother, all the way.

Sam slammed the front door, made sure it was locked and ran to the car. She climbed into the seat behind Mollee, ready to help me strap Nicky in. For the life of me, I could never learn how to work a car seat, even after three kids. Once I was sure Nicky was strapped in, and both the girls had their seatbelts on, I climbed into the drivers seat, started the car, and made my way towards the theater.

My family wasn't like alot of the ones I meet going to the kids parent-teacher meetings, or dropping them off at friends houses. We were unique in our own way. When I was eighteen, I rebelled against my parents a little, which ended with me getting my girldfriend pregnant. Right after school got out, Mollee was born. Her ungreatful mother left her with me, saying she didn't want a kid to hold her back in her prime time. So I went off to college with Mollee, and raised her own my own in a small apartment in Seatle where my older siblings lived. They helped me raise Mollee for seven years while I went to college and medical school. Not long after graduatiing Med school, I met a girl who I thought was the love of my life. We got married only after finding out she was pregnant with Sammy. Things were good for two years until we started to fight more and more. Her resolution to our problems was to have another baby. Right after Nicky was born I was left with three kids, some divorce papers and all of my possesions. She didn't want anything to remind her of the dark time in her life. I try to make everything good for my kids, but it's hard being a thirty two year old dad to a fourteen year old, a seven year old, and a four year old.

"Daddy?" I looked in the review mirror at Sammy. She, like Nicky, looked excatly like me, except her hair fell in soft ringlets down her back.

"Yes Pumpkin?" I asked.

"Can we get a large popcorn? I'm hungry!" I laughed.

"Sure sweetie, any other request?" Nicky's whole face lit up.

"Gummy Bears!" He yelled, kicking his feet madly as if he was being asked if he wanted to go to Disney World. Mollee laughed next to me. Mollee looked like a mixture of me and her mother. She had her mom's blond curls and my green eyes. She acted like her mother greatly. She was stubborn, independent, smart, witty, sarcastic and some times a smart mouth. From me, she got music, dancing, her smile, and her love for others.

"What about you Mollee Jones?" She groaned.

"Dad, don't call me that." She begged.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because it's stupid, and I hate it." She glared at me, but than smiled. "You can make it up to me with soar patch kids and a root beer." I laughed.

"Deal."

* * *

BPOV

"Okay, the rules are, no burning the theater down, no stealing anything, no getting into fights, no making rude comments, no walking away from me, no talking to strangers-"

"Here we go again." Jesse groaned, hitting his head against his car door's window. I sighed.

"Jesse, work with me, I know you know this stuff, but the Michelle and Derek don't."

"Yes we do Momma, because I always follow the rules, because I'm Momma's good girl." Michelle said from her car seat, her pearly whites showing in her smile. She had her brown hair twirled around her fingers on her left hand and was holding her dolly in her right. I smiled at her.

"That's right, you are Momma's good girl." I found a place to park in the crowded theater parking lot and parked the car.

"She's you're only girl." Derek protested from his seat next to Michelle.

"How do you know, Mom might have just been telling you you are dude when really you're a girl." Jesse said, teasing his brother.

"If I'm a girl than why do I have a pe-"

"Derek!" I cried, shocked at my nine year old sons language. Didn't boys not learn the proper name to that until they were thirteen. Jesse laughed from next to me. I glared at my oldest son, who in turn just laughed harder.

"Let's try not to give Mom a heart attack." I told my kids, climbing out of my old Honda Plymouth Neon. Jesse and Derek both climbed out as well, leaving poor Michelle in the back by herself. I openned her door and started to unbuckle her.

"Momma, what's a heart attack?" She asked.

"It's when your heart stops and you can't breathe." I tried to explain, but I don't know if I liked my five year old daughter to know exactly what a heart attack is. Michelle's eyes widdened.

"Is that gonna happen to you because of Derek, Momma?" She asked frantic. Jesse started to laugh again. I turned towards him and shot him a glare that sobered him up. He nudged me over and pulled Michelle out of the car, carrying her to the door of the theater.

"Momma's not going to have a heart attack because she is healthy, and her body knows she needs to be here for Derek, you and me." Jesse comforted her. I was so blessed to have him for a son. He was my rock and always knew what to do and say with Michelle when I was speechless by her. She was such a smart girl, sometimes it blew my mind.

Derek walked over and grabbed my hand. The four of us walked into the lobby of the theater and over to the ticket booth. The boy behind the counter looked to be in his early twenties. He looked me up and down and licked his lips. Oh boy, Jesse was going to be pissed with this guy. When it was our turn, the kid winked at me and it took all my control not to punch him. I rolled my eyes and walked to the counter.

"Four tickets for Despicable Me." I said, placing the money for the tickets on the counter. The kids looked at my children before he rang up our tickets and took my money.

"It's nice of you to take the kids you babysit out to the movies." He said, trying to give me a seductive smile. I looked back at my sons and daughter.

"I thought it was just a family event today, you didn't tell me you had friends I had to watch too?" I shrugged my shoulder. "Oh well, I didn't see any kids I had to babysit so it doesn't count."

"Family event?" The boy at the counter asked. "What are you their sister?"

"No," I grabbed our tickets and put the spare change in my wallet before zipping that in my purse. "I'm their mother." The kid at the counter gaped at me.

"How? You're what, 25?" I laughed. Everyone is telling me I always look younger than I am, which sometimes flatters me, or in this instance, just creeps me out.

"I don't think I have to explain my story to you buddy." And with that, I hurried my kids away from the ticket booth. Jesse looked back at the guy in disgust.

"I think we should tatoo on your forehead 'I'm a Mom!'" Jesse decided. I laughed.

"I'm sure you're Uncle Emmett would help you with that." Jesse laughed lightly. God, having Emmett for an Uncle was alot like having him for a brother I think. In some ways, Jesse looks up to him, like the over protectiveness of me. "Okay so here our your tickets for the movies, go ahead in and get four seats next to each other. I'm going to get snacks." The kids nodded and head into the theater. I made my way to the line for snacks. I doubted that the movie would be crowded, but I figured this way, Jesse could get a seat where he wouldn't be seen by other kids his age.

Jesse was a good sport. He helped me with the kids, doing alot of childish things with them so they could have an amazing childhood. He himself hadn't had the best start. Jesse was concieve throught a drunken/rape pregnancy when I was fifteen. He was such a good kid. I finished high school and moved in with my older brother in Seatle to go to college, that way Jesse could be watched. I graduated in three years by taking summer classes, and moved into a tiny apartment with Jesse. I got married and moved in with Eric Yorke soon after, and nine months later had Derek. The four of us lived together in a nice house until Eric left. The same week he filed for divorce, I found out I was pregnant with Michelle. I doubt that Eric even knows about her, the only thing I here from him is the monthly child support check. I'm a best selling author with a wicked pen name, many of my stories inspired by my sons and daughters, and others from the teenhood I wish I had. For Christ Sake, I was a thirty one year old woman with a newly sixteen year old son, a nine year old son, and a five year old daughter.

No matter what I had my kids, and that's what made my world better. I just wish there was someone they could have for a father. Personally, I am glad neither Derek or Michelle look or act like Eric. Jesse however looks like a mix of his father and I. He has brown curls, and blue eyes. Both Michelle and Derek have brown hair and brown eyes. I would love them even if they looked like aleins, they were all mine.

* * *

EPOV

Once we got to the theater and paid for the tickets, I told the Mollee to go find us a seat in the theater for Despicable Me. While they went seat hunting, I went food hunting. I walked over to the small food line, making sure I had enough money for my kids. Not paying attention, I bumped into the person in front of me. I looked up and was met with the most beautiful set of brown eyes I have ever seen.

"I'm sorry." I said. The owner of the brown eyes gave me a warm smile that lit up her face and my insides. Her heart shaped face was framed by an endless amount of brown waves. She wore a pair of jeans and a cute off the shoulder blue sweater. Her curves hit me like the waves of the ocean and her legs seemed to be endless.

"It's fine." She said through her full lips. All too soon she turned around to order. I was mesmerized by this woman.

"Can I help you sir?" A girl asked from behind the counter as a boy ran off with the gorgeous womans order.

"Can I get a bag of gummy bears, a bag of soar patch kids, a medium root beer and a large popcorn." She nodded and walked off to get my order.

"What are you, a bottom less pit?" a voice asked. I looked to see the woman from before staring at me with a smile on her face. Right as I was going to answer, the boy with her order came back, his hands had two large bags of popcorn, one soda, a bag of skittles and another of m&m's.

"I think I should be asking you the same thing." I said, pointing to her food order. She laughed.

"This is all for my kids." She said, trying to grab all the food. I tried to hide me shock. She couldn't have kids, she was so young. But who was I to judge when I myself had three kids in various age groups. The girl with my order came back. I easily grabbed the food in one arm, and handed her my money with the other. Leaning to the girl I whispered. "Pay for the lady too." The girl nodded and rang everything up. I grabbed the changed and than started to grab some of the womans food. She looked taken aback before she let out a beautiful smile.

"Thank you kind sir." She said, reaching for her wallet. The boy behind the counter shook his head.

"That guy already paid." The woman looked at me with a slight glare. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It was the least I could do for bumping int to you." She laughed, grabbing the rest of her food.

"I'm Bella Swan." She introduced her self, heading in the direction of Despicable Me. Hmm, maybe I could see if there was a seat near her. I doubt that the theater will be crowded seeing as the movie had been out for three weeks.

"Edward Cullen." I grabbed the door and held it open for her like a gentleman would. She smiled her thanks and started down the hall before the seats.

"So who is getting all you're food if not yourself?" She asked.

"The same as you, for my kids." She nodded.

"How many kids do you have?"

"Three." Bella looked shocked.

"Wow, they must be really young. Or well, I don't know, who am I to judge, I have a sixteen year old son." My jaw dropped open. Before Bella could turn and look at me, I closed my mouth and tried to hide my shock.

"How is that possible, you don't look to be more than twenty eight." Bella blushed, making me suddenly love the color pink.

"It's a long story, I myself also have three kids, the sixteen year old, a nine year old and a five year old." She admitted. I nodded.

"Well, I'm about where you are. I have a fourteen year old, a seven year old, and a four year old." Bella laughed. I found myself laughing along with her. I loved the sound of her laugh and how it made me feel. Slowly but surly, I was starting to feel somethign strong and undeniable towards Miss Bella Swan.

"I guess neither one of us can judge one another." We made it to the actual seating part of the theater, looking throught the small crowd for our kids.

"Mom, up hear!" I heard a small boy voice call. Both me and Bella looked to see two boys and a girl sitting in the middle row of the theater, two seats away from them were my two daughters and son sat. Odd, but I think Fate is trying to tell me something.

* * *

BPOV

After walking up the long stairs with Edward behind me, I made it to the kids. Jesse gave me a curios look, before shooting a look at Edward. I scooted my way to my seat, and plopped myself down next to Michelle. I handed Jesse a bag of popcorn for him and Derek to share, and gave him the bag of skittles as well.

"Momma, who's you're Prince?" Michelle asked, pointed at Edward, who had seated himself next to me. I looked at my daughter, unsure of what to say. Edward reached across me, took Michelles tiny hand and kissed it.

"Prince Edward Cullen." He said. Michelle giggled, making Edward smiled. It made me smile as well. Then it hit me.

"Edward, you don't have to sit with us." I said. He laughed and I realized how rude and stupid that sounded. I felt the heated blush run to my cheeks.

"Bella, I'm sitting here because my kids are right next to yours." I laughed at this odd coinsidence.

"Jesse, Derek, Michelle, I'd like you to meet Mr. Edward Cullen and his girls." I said to the boys. Edward nodded.

"And Mollee, Sammy, Nicholas, I'd like you to meet Ms. Bella Swan and her boys." Edward introduced his kids. I was shocked to see one of his daughters had blond hair and looked less like Edward than his other kids.

"You're Mollee Cullen?" Jesse asked. The blond girl nodded. Jesse smiled. "You have an amazing voice." Molle blushed.

"Thanks." She said and turned fast to grab her soda and stare into the straw. Edward looked at her in suprise. Before any of us could say anything else, the previews started. Between Edward and I, felt this weird electric current running between our bodies.

"Sorry, If I offended you." Edward musical voice whispered, tickling my ear and sending shivers down my spine.

"What do you mean?" I asked back in an equally hushed tone.

"For saying Miss, I just assumed you were single."

"I am." I assured him. He chuckled lightly.

"Then I'm glad I didn't offend you." He said. Right just as the movie started, Edward and my knees touched and stayed touching the whole movie. I could feel the heat rushing throughout my whole body. I wasn't fully sure but I was thinking I was falling for Edward Cullen.

* * *

**And this is where I end the first Chapter!**

**I don't really know if a guys head explodes in Despicable me, I just said that. Also I know despicable me came out this summer, but in this story it come out in November. This is all taking place a little after thanksgiving, which will be more indepthed in the next chapter. **

**In case you are confused:**

**Bella is the mom to Jesse, Michelle, and Derek. **

**Edward is the dad to Mollee, Sammy, and Nicky.**

**Ages:**

**Bella: 31**

**Edward:32**

**Jesse: 16**

**Mollee: 14**

**Derek: 9**

**Sammy: 7**

**Michelle: 5**

**Nicholas: 4**

**I will try to update soon, but I need reviews! If you have questions or ideas, email them to me!**

**Love,**

**Ali**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh My God!**

**I never thought I would get this many reviews with this one story. So far it has been fun to write, and since many of you asked me to update, that is what I am doing!**

* * *

EPOV

The movie ended all too soon, and I was unsure as to what to do with Bella. I wanted to see her again, but I was unsure if asking for her number or to see her was too straight forward. Bella and her family as well as mine started to excite the theater all together. Nicky and Michelle were talking animatedly together over which episode was better to Phineus and Ferb. Derek and Sammy were discussing different subjects in school. Mollee and Jesse were talking about something with music, which shocked me. Mollee had never been much to express her musical opinion outside of the home. She could play the piano and many chords on the guitar, but she had never persude it outside of our house. That is why I was so shocked to here Jesse Swan comment on her singing talents. I didn't even know my daughter could sing, let along would do it ib public.

"That was a cute movie." Bella comment from beside me. I nodded, still coming out of my deep thought.

"I think all of the kids enjoyed it." I said as we walked though the theater door. Bella nodded.

"I know I certainly did." I laughed and Bella joined in. It felt easy talking and laughing with Bella, almost like breathing. I wanted nothing more than to bask in this womans glory. A young woman like Bella would be overwhelmed to have three kids, let alone one that is in his teen years. I know at times I'm overwhelmed just thinking about Mollee turning 16. Bella already had to go through that with Jesse, who appeared to be a normal, well behaved child. Which amazed me even more. Surely a family that starts with a young woman having a sixteen year old son would have one bad seed kid, or the mother would be a bad parent. But the Swan family seemed to be, normal, like any other American family you come across.

"Momma, can Prince Cullen and his family come to dinner?" Michelle asked, tugging on the hem of Bella's shirt.

"Not tonight honey," Bella said reasonably. She then turned to me. "However, they are free to come over for dinner tomorrow night." Yes, this was my open invitation to see Bella again.

"I would love to bring my family over for dinner. What time do you want us to come over?" I asked. Bella thought over this for a moment.

"Jesse won't be home until four, and he's picking up Derek from soccer, and Michelle is coming home with her Aunt. Why don't you guys come over around 6? It's not a school night, so you can stay as late as you want."

"Do you need us to bring anything?" I asked. I didn't want to show up on her doorstep with nothing to contribute to the night.

"Bring empty stomachs," Jesse said. "Mom makes the best food anyone could ask for." Bella blushed and looked down at the floor.

"It's nothing special Jesse, don't get his hopes up." Bella said. She was too modest. I smiled at her, lifting her chin so her big brown eyes would meet mine.

"I'm sure it will be the best food I have every tasted." I vowed. She smiled, a blush still clear on her cheeks.

"And that'll be something new, considering Grandma is a chef." Mollee said. I tried not to glare at my daughter. I was trying to make her feel better that her cooking probably was good, I had no doubt of that, but maybe even better than my mothers.

"Thanks Edward." Bella said, reaching into her purse and pulling out a blank piece of paper. She started to write away on it before she placed it gently in my hand. "We have to get going, we need to clean the house and go grocery shopping." Jesse and Derek groaned. Michelle clapped her hands.

"Yay! Grocery shopping! I get to be Momma's little helper." Bella beamed down at her daughter. It was clear to see the love that Bella had for each of her kids.

"You're always my little helper." She said, picking her daughter up. "Good bye Cullens, see you tomorrow." Her and the boys than started to walk out the door and towards the parking lot.

"Good bye Princess Bella!" Nicky yelled after her. I cocked my head to the side.

"Nicky, why did you call her Princess Bella?" I asked. Nicky smiled at me.

"Because Meshell says your her mommy's Prince, so she has to be your Princess." Nicky explained, acting like it was the most simple thing in the world. "She's bootiful daddy!" I laughed at my son.

"That she is, Princess Bella."

* * *

BPOV

As I had told the boys earlier, we went off to the grocery store. I decided to go with an easy dinner, and make alfredo noddles and chicken parmesean. I didn't know what Edward's kids liked, or what Edward liked, but this way there was a vareity for them. And whatever they didn't eat, Emmett would. I had already planned to have a family get together at our house tomorrow, so this just added four more people to the large number of 15 bodies cramed into my house.

When we pulled into the house, Derek unbuckled Michelle and the two of them got out of the car to clean up their toys in the front yard. That was the first job I had instructed them. We were all going to have to pitch in to make the house look nice for our first time guest.

Throught the whole grocery store and the car rides, Michelle and Derek non stopped talked about the Cullens. Michelle was hell bent on thinking Edward was a Prince. I'd go with he's more like a God, with his perfect feature, sparkling green eyes, and unruly sexy hair. Derek said that he thought the girls were all nice, and that Sammy had skipped a grade and was in the year below his. Derek himself was very smart, so this meant he had a smart friend instead of the normal kids he hangs out with. Michelle said Nicky was her new best friend, which was cute, because her only other friend was her cousin Collette. Jess however, was quiet the whole time, only talking when it was something other than the Cullens.

"Jesse, are you okay?" I asked, concerned for my eldest son. He sighed.

"You really like this guy, don't you?" He asked. I blushed, looking out the windshield of the car.

"I don't know Jes, I just met him." I admitted. I really didn't know how I felt towards Edward. He was nice, caring, sweet, funny, and his kids were so well behaved and polite, meaning they were raised well, by a good father. He just amazed me.

"He makes you smile." Jesse commented. I looked at my son, shocked. "It's a smile I haven't seen if a while. A smiel that says, 'I'm whole, and I feel happy.' The last time I was that smile was the day that Michelle was born." I didn't know what to say. Did Jesse think that I wasn't happy with the life we had, with our little family.

"Jesse, I love you, okay. Nothing will ever change that. And I am happy right now, but it's hard." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"It's always going to be hard for us, you're a single mother of three kids, and you're only in your thirties. I know you hate asking Aunt Alice and Uncle Emmett to help out all the time, but you can't do everything on your own." He openned his door. "You need someone to help you, someone who makes you just as happy as Michelle, Derek and I do. And as much as I don't know him, or how to take him, Edward seems like the perfect guy for you. Michelle already loves him, and Derek seems to try to fight the fact that he doesn't want a father figure." Jess paused for a second. "But you know what Mom, we all want a Dad, even me. Hell, I don't know if I'll like him at first, but I already can see the Cullens in our life." And with that, Jesse got out of the car and ran into the house. I looked after my son, shocked before all the guilt fell in. Had I really been to scared to fall in love again to let my kids have a father figure? They have never said anything to me, about a family, about a father to have.

Maybe meeting Edward was a sign. Both our families were broken. The Cullens needed a mother, and my family needed a father. The kids got along, and acted like we were a family. And Edward, he made me feel like the most important person in the world.

I groaned and slammed my head onto the steering wheel. I was getting way too head of myself. We had only meet six hours ago, and he was only coming over to dinner, with his family, at the same time mine would be there. It wasn't like we had made any large progress to determine if we were meant to be, hell half the time we were surronded by our kids and were talking as a group, or if not, talking about our kids. I sighed, this was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

EPOV

When we got home from the movies, Sammy took Derek into the kitchen. She had stated in the car that no one but her and Nicky were to go into the kitchen. They were planning on making something for the Swans house tomorrow. Mollee however, started to run up the stairs to her room.

"Mollee." I said sternly. She stopped in her tracks halfway up the stairs. "Let's talk in my office, shall we?" I asked.

"I can't," She said. "I have to get up early, Bridget and I are hanging out for the day before she has to go to her granparents."

"Let me rephrase, Come into the office so we can talk." I openned the door to my office, which was conviently right next to the stair case. Mollee sighed and slowly made her way back down the stairs. Molle and I did fight. It was sad. She was stubborn and strong willed, and would fight to the end with whatever she thought was right. I was sure I would be the only thirty two year old with grey hair.

Once we were in my office, Molle dropped herself into the chair across from my desk. I took my time and made why way to my spot behind the desk. Mollee had her arms crossed over her chest and was looking at her lap. I sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me you sing?" I asked. Molle shrugged.

"It's no big deal." She mumbled.

"Apparently it is, if Jesse Swan says you have an amazing voice." I pointed out. Mollee roller her eyes.

"You're over reacting Dad, he must have mistaken me for someone else." She said.

"There is no way, Missie." I said.

"Why does it matter Dad?" She asked, looking up at me, her eyes begging me to stop asking questions.

"I just have never heard you sing, I wanted to know why you're family doesn't know of this talent." I said calmly. Mollee stood up.

"Whatever."She muttered, heading to the door.

"Mollee Jones Renesmee Cullen! What is with the attitude?" I asked. Mollee was never this way, unless she was really hurt. Mollee didn't turn around.

"It's just," She started, and I could her her voice shaking, let she was going to burst into tears. "I don't want to lose my place."

"What place?" I asked, confused. Mollee's shoulders shook lightly.

"I don't want to lose my place in your heart." I was speechless, which egged Mollee on to continue. "I saw how happy you were with Bella, and how Nicky and Sammy connect with her kids and her. How it almost seemed like a family. I guess I just feel that, if you let Bella into your heart, I'll be pushed aside. I won't have Sammy and Nikcy coming to me with problems, because they'll have Bella for that. I just feel like, I'll be forgotten." She turned to me, tears streaming down her face, breaking my heart. I walked over to my daughter and puller her into a hug. She started to cry harder against my chest, and I let her get it all out of her system. After about five minutes, I pullet Mollee back so I could look at her face.

"Mollee, you are the most important thing in the world to me. You are my baby girl. I know how much you try to act like a mother for your siblings, but you need a mother too. Your a kid, you should live you life like all other teenagers." I wiped a tear off her cheek. "Do you really not like Bella?" Molle shook her head.

"I think she's just what we need, I'm just scared of the future." Mollee said. I hugged my daughter close to me.

"We both are." I admitted. Suddenly the smoke alarm went off.

"Why did you let them in the kitchen by themselves again?" Mollee asked, laughing slightly. I shook my head.

"Because you kids make me do some crazy things."

* * *

**Yay! Chapter Two!**

**Sorry it's kind of short, but I wanted all this emotional, family connections to get out of the way. I am also posting chapter three because I want to and I think everyone wants to know how dinner with the Cullens and Swans go.**

**To clear some things up, Bella has invited Emmett and his family, being Rose and their kids, and Alice and her family, being Jasper and their kids. There is a twist, to how the Cullens play in with everything. ;)**

**So if you have comments, or even like critasism (like on how crappy a spell) go ahead and give them to me, I can take it.**

**love,**

**Ali**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

"Have no fear, Super Alice is here!" Alice cried as she ran into the kitchen with her purse in one hand and little Tristen resting on her hip. Tristen laughed at his mother and clapped his hands together, very entertained by the pixie. I laughed to, and walked over to hug Alice.

"Thanks for picking up Michelle, Super Alice." I said, smiling.

"Mommy!" Michelle cried, running over to me, her arms wide open. I scooped her up into my arms as soon as she got close enough.

"It was no big deal Bella." Alice said, looking around. "I'm forgetting something."

"Maybe our other children?" Jasper said, coming into the kitchen with a sleeping Ryan in his arms, and a smile Collette holding his hand. Alice skipped over to her husband, kissing him on the lips lightly, and than placing a kiss on Ryans forehead. I smiled at their little family display.

"So Bella, what are we cooking?" Alice asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You, cooking?" Jasper and I started to laugh. Alice pouted, placing her hands on her slender hips.

"What's so funny about me cooking?" She asked. Jasper kissed the top of her head.

"Because you set the house on fire last time." He said. She roller her eyes.

"I didn't know the flame on the stove would be so big." She defended.

"Well maybe if you hadn't gotten wine in there, it wouldn't have almost exploded." I said, chopping up vegetables for a salad.

"Fine," Alice huffed, taking Ryan from Jasper's hands. "I'll be on kid watching duty. Come on girls, we'll leave those two to slave over the hot stove. Goodbye CinderBella." I laughed at the nickname Alice and Emmett had given me years ago.

"She's a handful ain't she?" I said to Jasper. He laughed as he washed his hands in the sink. Though I was not physically realated to Jasper, he was always like my big brother. I know I have Emmett as a big brother, but it's Emmett we're talking about, Emmett thinks everything is a joke. Then it dawned on me, I hadn't told Alice about Edward.

"Darn, it's too bad Alice left," I said loud for her to hear. "I thought she would like to know about the guy I invited to dinner."

"Guy she invited to dinner?" Alice asked herself. I hear Michelle squeal alittle.

"Mommy met a Prince yesterday, he's coming for dinner!" Alice gasped.

"Collette you're in charge while Mommy goes and attacks Auntie Bella." I laughed before Alice came vooming into the kitchen. "Tell me everything, now!" She yelled. I made a show of putting my hands to me ears.

"Ow, that hurt. Just for that, I don't think I'll tell you." Jasper chuckled as the started the pasta water. Alice pouted at me.

"Bella, that is so unfair!" She whined. I laughed.

"Fine I'll tell you, just stop acting like your shoe size, act your age." Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

"So tell me about him!" She demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"He's a father of three like myself, single, he has two daughters, a son, and looks like a God." I blushed. Alice squealed.

"I can't wait to meet him." Alice's blue eyes were full of excitement, and her short black hair was moving about her head as she danced back to the kids.

"Mom?" Jesse called. I looked to the clock on the microwave. 5 o'clock. Was it really that timre?

"In the kitchen Jesse!" I yelled back to him. He walked into the kitchen, Derek hot on his heel. Derek was covered from head to toe in dirt, his white socks now brown, and his hair was pointing in every direction. I sighed.

"Derek go get cleaned up, our guest will be here in an hour." Derek nodded, but turned to Jesse.

"Are you going to tell Mom?" He asked, in a hushed whisper that both Jasper and I could her. My eyebrow raised as I looked at my two sons. Jesse sighed.

"Now I have to, just go get ready." Derek stuck his tongue out and raced up the stairs. Jesse made his way to the fridges and pulled out a bottle of water. He walked to the other side of the kitchen island that was covered in food, and took a seat. It was a long time before he said anything.

"I was at the school today." I looked at him confused.

"I thought you were hanging out with your friends?" I asked. Jesse nodded.

"I did, for a little bit, and than I went to the school. Mollee was there so I gave her a ride home, that's what Derek wanted me to tell you." I looked at my son skeptical.

"Why were you at the school?" I asked. Jesse sighed.

"I had to check something a teacher was suppose to post"

"What?"

"It' something for a my art class, it's no big deal." He said, before he got up and ran into the living room.

"Jesse!" Ryan and Tristen screamed. I smiled softly, thinking about how those two boys loved my son so much. He wasn't geting out so easily about telling me what he did earlier today, but I'd let it slide for know.

"Honey I'm Home!" A loud booming voice called. Jasper and I didn't even have to see the person and look up from our work to know who it was.

"Emmett." We said together, small smiles on our faces. No sooner had we said his name, Emmett's huge massive form came into the kitchen, carrying a laughing baby Lily. I smiled at my older brother, he adored Lily so much, just like adored all his other kids. Rosalie was not far behind him, a scowled on her face.

"Emmett, careful, you might drop her!" She chided. I laughed at my sister-in-law.

"Hi Rose, Hi Emmett." I said to the couple. Rose smiled at me and walked over, giving me a hug. I hugged her back, careful not to touch her with my oil covered hands.

"Hello little sis!" Emmett said, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. Alice popped her head in the doorway.

"Did I hear a fumbling, bumbling oaf?" She asked, smiling. Emmett roled his eyes.

"Come here you little squirt." Alice laughed and danced over to her cousins arms. I smiled at my whole family. I loved the moments when we had dinner together, it made it feel like I wasn't one my own, that I was in my perfect place. Emmett and I had always wanted to be part of a larger family. That's why when Renee moved out and got remarried, we were hoping we would have more siblings. But it stayed just him and I. So when he and Rosalie started dating, and Alice got Jasper, and we all started to have kids, it felt like we were having the family we always wanted.

"So Em, Rose, you guys are never going to believe it!"Alice said excited. I knew where this was going.

"Alice don't!" I begged. She threw me a look that said "Yeah, right!"

"Bella invited someone to dinner!" Alice squealed and started to jump around. Rose laughed and threw me a sympathetic smile. Emmett looked confused.

"Who would want to come to our family dinners?" He asked. I thought about it. Yeah, who would want to come to a family dinner where jokes are made, food was thrown and laughter was heavy in the air, or was that insanity?

"Not just any someone, a guy someone." Jasper added, as he started the spaggetti sauce. I threw a hunk of carrot at him and hit him square in the forehead. Little Lily laughed.

"A guy want's to date Bella?" Emmett asked. "Who in the right mind would want to date Bella?" I glared at my brother.

"What is so wrong with Bella?" I asked.

"You're clumsy." Rosalie said.

"You have no fashion sense." Alice added, looking at her nails.

"You won't let anyone pay for anything for you." Jasper threw in.

"And you have three little monsters." Emmett said.

"And you're one big ass monster brother." I said, pointing at him with the knife. "That is probably the reason why many boys stayed away from me. That or the fact that my best friend is the God Damn energizer bunny."

"Language Bella." Rosalie scowled. Covering Lily's ears. Jasper laughed.

"Please, I bet she hears worse from her father's sailor mouth on a daily bases." Emmett stuck his tongue out at Jasper. Causing all of us to laugh.

"So when is our mental guest of honor arriving?" Rose joked. No sooner had she said that, the door bell rang. In the blink of an eye, everyone was racing to the door. However we were beaten by Michelle, who openned the door for Edward and his family.

"Prince Edward!" She cried. Edward smiled at her.

"Edward?" Rosalie said. Edward looked up from Michelle. His green eyes widdened.

"Jasper, Rose, What are you doing here?" I looked back and forth between Edward and the Hale twins.

"You guys know Edward?" I asked.

"We're his siblings." Jasper said, a small smile lightling his face. Well I'll be damned.

* * *

EPOV

I looked at my brother and sister. I started to crack up laughing, and Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Alice joined in. Bella seemed confused. Alice danced over to me.

"It's so good to see you Edward." She said. She looked behind me to the my kids. "Wow, you guys have gotten big since Halloween." Mollee laughed, hugging her aunt.

"Hi Auntie Alice." She said, moving aside so Alice could be attacked by Sammy and Nicky. Rosalie shook her head and laughed.

"This is amazing." She said. She walked over and hugged me as well, before hugging the kids. Emmett came over with Baby Lily in his arms. He had his massive goofy grin on.

"Figured you'd be the insane guy who would come to a dinner with Bella." Bella walked over and smacked her hand over Emmett's head. I looked at Bella, smiling and handing her the flowers I had forgotten I was holding.

"I can't believe we haven't meet before." Bella said, smelling the flowers. "Your siblings are married to my brother and cousin."

"Maybe fate didn't want us to meet until know." I said without thinking. Bella didn't see a problem as to what I said, and if she did, she wasn't making it public.

"Techinally, we're only his adopted siblings." Jasper said. "Hense why we don't have the same last name." Bella nodded, before turning to what looked like a kitchen. All sorts of sounds were coming from the room, and I was glad that I had made room for a quote "amazing" meal. Alice grabbed Sammy and Nicky's hands, pulling them to what looked like a living room.

"All the other kids are in the living room." She said. Emmett followed after her with Lily. Jasper and Rosalie headed into the kitchen. Unsure of where I should go, I followed my siblings to the kitchen. Inside the kitchen, it smelt like an italian, and it made my mouth water. Bella was busy working on getting plates and other utensils for us to use with dinner. Jasper was finishing some sort of chicken and Rose was working on the pasta.

"Anything I can help with?" I asked. Rose and Jasper looked at each other.

"You can help Bella with dishes." Jasper said.

"She's got three left feet and two right hands, she needs all the help she can get." Rose added. Bella glared at my siblings.

"Jerks." She muttered. The job of setting the dishes did seem like a hard thing for Bella. The stack of plates was 21, plus forks, knifes, cups, napkins. I wasn't scared to have Bella carrying the cups and napkins, but after Rosalie saying she was clumsy, I was nervous just thinking about her carrying 21 delicate plates she couldn't see over, and forks and knives that if she dropped, could harm her. So being the parnoid gentleman I am, I put the forks and knives on top of the plates and followed Bella to the dining room. The dining room was actually a living and a dining room compined. I could see why she would do this is some nights she had our whole families come over for dinner. We started to set the table in complete silence, that is until Bella dropped a napkin and in the process of going to pick it up, hit her head on the table.

"Ouch." She cried softy, sitting back on her butt and rubbing her sore head. I placed the dwindling stack of plates on the table and hurried to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned. Bella looked at me and gave me a small, pained smile.

"Nothing I can't handle." She said, trying to get up. But it pushed me back down. I wanted to check to see if she was okay, after all I was a doctor, this kind of job came in handy. I started probing had her head. Bella winced.

"Tender?" I asked, chuckling lightly. She nodded, leaning into my chest. My breath caught for a moment before I could continue my work. When I was finished looking over her head, I kissed the spot she had hit.

"It looks like it's just a bump." I said. "I'll get you some Advil." Before she could protest I went into the kitchen. Alice and Rosalie were standing at the sink doing some pre dinner dishes.

"Rose, do you know where the advil is?" I asked. Alice laughed as Rose sighed.

"She hit her head somehow, didn't she." It wasn't a question, it was a fact. I nodded my head. Rose walked over to a small cabinet and pulled out to Advil. Alice filled a small cup with Shrek character on it. I rolled my eyes.

"You couldn't have picked a cup more age appropriate?" I asked. Rose laughed. Alice shrugged her tiny shoulder, still finding the whole thing amusing.

"Alot of kids get injured, maybe thinking she is a kid will make her feel like less of a klutz." I laughed, taking the cup and Advil back to Bella who still sat on the floor, holding her head.

"Do you think you will live?" I asked acting dramatic, as if she was going to die. Bella played along, trying to look like she was dying.

"No, but that means I have to tell you something." She croaked, motioning with her fingers for me to come closer. I placed the advil and cup on the table and walked over to her, kneeling next to her.

"What is it Bella?" I asked. She looked at me with hooded eyes, and the whole imagine before me just screamed sex.

"I like you." She said. I looked down at her and smiled hugely. Making a move that was too fast, I leaned over and kissed her soft lips. The kiss felt like fireworks, like the heat of a summer's day, like the thrill of a rollercoaster. I wanted nothing more than to keep kissing her, but we were cut off by an audience.

"Damn Rose, you didn't tell me we could have desert before dinner." Emmett commented with a laugh. I looked up to see the rest of the adults in the doorway. Bella blushed but rolled her eyes.

"Shut it Em." She said. Alice giggled, before pushing Jasper out the door, the same way Rose was pushing Emmett.

"Come on boys." Alice said. "There are some frilly aprons in the kitchen with your names on them, waiting for you so you can help us serve the little monsters." And as quick as they had come, they were gone. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, that was hugely innappropriate of me." I said. Bella shrugged.

"If you didn't do it, I was going to." She admitted. I looked shocked at her, before smiling.

"This is going to sound crazy, I mean we only met twenty four hours ago, yet I felt an attraction to you." I admitted. She smiled.

"Yesterday, when we got home from the movies, Jesse and I had a little talk. He told me that you made me smile, a smile he hasn't seen since Michelle was born." She looked me straight in the eyes. "My kids have never really had a father, and Jesse said he sees you as one for a reason he doesn't know himself." She shook her head, looking at her hands. "This is so damn fast, but it feels so...right." She groaned. "Love is never straight forward, it's always so confusing." I grabbed Bella to my body, and kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe this is fast, but if you fall, I'm there to catch you."

* * *

**My little love chapter!**

**The next chapter will be the dinner, and some other stuff. But in order to get the next chapter, you have to review the this one and chapter two. I thank the seven people who have already reviewed! **

**A little bit of info for you:**

**Bella and Emmett are brother and sister and Alice is their cousin.**

**Rosalie and Jasper are Edwards adopted siblings.**

**Families and Ages:**

**Emmett: 35, Rosalie:35, Sophie: 13, Alex: 8, Kyle: 3, Lily: 10 mnths**

**Jasper: 35, Alice: 31, Colette: 6, Ryan: 2, Tristen: 2**

**Bella: 31, Jesse: 16, Derek: 9, Michelle: 5**

**Edward: 32, Mollee: 14, Sammy: 7, Nicky: 4**

**Review=Updates**

**Love, **

**Ali**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Back! I would have been back sooner, but my laptop wanted to throw a hissy fit, so I have no internet, and now I am writing from my home computer which is slower than crap!**

**Okay so I have a few notes before I give you the chapter with the actual dinner in it. **

**First: I am extremely sorry if you see that I spell Mollee with only one e. I also do alot of spelling errors. Usually because I just type as fast as I can, check for the major flaws and post it.**

**Second: My school year starts up in September, so if this seems like it's going fast or that it's getting posted fast, that is because it is getting posted before school starts. Not that I hate this story and just want to get it done and over with, but I really want to do 10 times better this school year (not that I was a horrible student, but instead of top thirty, i want to make it to top twenty). Plus I am going to be auditioning for the school play which is sometime in September and means your life turns to hell until November. So the option I have is finish this within the next three weeks, or try to do it with the play, but if I do it will be long periods of time before the next chapters pop up.**

**Third: I am doing a poll, not on my profile but through your reviews, because your thoughts count. The pole is on something that will last throught the whole story, hopefully. I'm not going to give you a hint why, but I need to know soon. When you review or if you review (which you do because if you don't than you don't get a say in the pole)please list if you would rather see Wicked, Grease, or The Wizard of Oz. However I am leaning toward Wicked, but I would like to see if you outvote me. But there is also the option that you send me popular songs that a group could sing and i could work with those, like glee songs**

**Thanks,**

**Ali**

* * *

BPOV

I wanted so badly to just kiss Edward forever, but then I came back to reality and realized, what the hell am I doing? Bella Swan never acted this way. I was shy, safe, and was hurt by men too many times. Why was I so easily letting Edward into my life? What made him so special? Was it that fact that he was sweet, sensitive, and above all, caring? Or that he looked like a Greek God? I had no idea, but it was going to kill me throughout the rest of the evening.

After the interruptiong of our family and the confession to the fact that we both felt something between each other, I picked myself off the floor and hurried through the kitchen, and up the stairs. I wanted to be alone, for five seconds. That's alot to ask when you're a mother of three, but I knew my kids were in the good care of their Aunts and Uncles for the time being. I made it to my room, locked the door, and flew to my bed, screaming into a pillow. Why did I suddenly feel like a seventeen year old again?

"Bella?" Someone called along with a knock. I picked my head up off the pillow.

"Go away, I need to be alone for a second okay." I slammed my head back onto the pillow and tried to get myself to calm down. Rose sighed from the other side of the door.

"Don't make me bust down this door!" Alice said, trying to sound menacing.

"You wouldn't fucking do that, you'd break a nail Barbie Girl." Rose said.

"I thought we had to watch our language Rosie." Alice said sarcastically.

"That's when there were kids around, we're all adults up here, though you probably could get on the Kiddie rides at Six Flags." I laughed lightly. Reluctantly, I got off the bed and shuffled to the door, unlocking it for my two best friends. On the other side, Alice and Rose were glaring at each other. It hadn't seemed to dawn on them that I had openned the door.

"Are you going to come in? Or can I shut the door and go back to losing my mind?" I asked, walking over to the bed, leaving the door open. Alice and Rose seemed to shake off whatever was going on between the two of them and rush into the room after closing the door. They came and sat on either side of me.

"So what happened?" Alice asked. I rolled my eyes.

"What did it look like? We kissed." I said.

"I'll say." Rose commented. "That was some kiss Bella." I groaned and throw myself back onto my bed.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked. "I mean, I'm a mom, I'm not suppose to act this way."

"You're also young, and you've never really had fun." Alice said. I glared at her.

"But I'm not suppose to have fun." I practically yelled. "I messed up. I got pregnant at a young age and my days of fun were taken away as punishment."

"That's not your fault Bells." Rosalie tried to sooth, taking my hand. "It's that vile, low life's fault."

"And you'll never see him again because Charlie made sure that he would be gone for a very long time." Alice added. I sighed. I guess that was one good thing about having a father who was the Chief of Police. He put away the bastard that gave me Jesse for life, and made sure that I got plenty of support with Jesse and raising him.

"I know, it's just, I don't want to try again, okay? Look were it got me last time, a bunch of divorce papers and two more children." Rosalie looked at me horrified.

"You say that like you didn't want your kids Bella." She said. My eyes widdened. Was I really that much of a bitch that I would put this whole thing on my kids?

"That's not what I meant." I said. "I want my kids to have a stable life, I don't want Jesse to get his hopes up with another man in the house."

"Oh please," Alice scoffed. "Eric never had any balls to begin with, how you ever concived two kids with that saggy vagina is beyond me." I was shocked.

"Where did that come from?" Rose asked, shocked too. Alice looked at us and gave a big smile.

"You can't say anything until we announce it after dinner, but I'm pregnant." The three of us all squealed together. When we stopped and called down, Rose placed her hand on Alice's stomach.

"God, you're downstairs will look like shit after all the kids you and Jasper plan to push out." Alice and I laughed at Rose's comment. Once we were sobered up, Alice turned to me.

"Are you seriously concerned on just the kids?" She asked. My eyebrow rose as I looked at my friend questionably.

"Yeah...?" I answered, unsure if it was what she wanted to here. Rose rolled her eyes.

"She means is the reason why you're freaking out about what is happening is over what you want for your kids or that fact that your scared?" Rose asked. "Or is it because you think you will be no good since you haven't done it in five years?" I stared at Rose in horror.

"Can I go with the first and second reasons and forget you even said the third?" I asked back, blushing like a maniac. Alice giggled.

"Sure, but let it go on the record that you ignored that option." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I don't spend alot of time looking out for myself anymore, I have three kids to look after."

"Exactly!" Rose half yelled. "You have never looked out for what's good for you. You want what is best for your family, which is great, but sometimes the only way you find that is by doing what you want!"

"Rose is right." Alice said. "Take us for example. If hadn't started my own clothing line, than I would be another house mother. Now I bring a paycheck to the family, can educate my kids in fashion and still stay at home, as long as I get my work done."

"Yeah," Rose added. "And if I hadn't decided that I needed a weekend away from the family every three months, than my kids or more my husband would have been dead from all of my stress." I tried to laugh at my friends crazy examples, but it sounded like I was trying to hard.

"There's one thing you guys have that I don't have, husbands. I just have Jesse, and I don't want him to play father at 16." I said. Rose sighed.

"Your killing our ideas of cheering you up Bells."

"All we are saying, is once in awhile you should make a plan for you instead of your whole family and see where the chips fall." Alice said.

"So what do I do with Edward?" I asked.

"Let the chips fall where they may, you never know what will happen." Alice said wisely. Rose and I stared at her blankly. "What?" She asked.

"Do you have a wise mood swing when you are pregnant?" I asked. Alice giggled.

"Sorry, um how about, date him, get to know him and see how things play out. You are in a way a family, but see if you can make it your own personal family. The kids seem to like each other and the opposite parent." I nodded. That sounded reasonable.

"Okay, that sounds like a plan." I declared, smiling at my two best friend. I was going to do something for myself for the first time in sixteen years. I was going to date again, a man that was respected and who my kids adored. I was going to have fun, even if it killed me.

* * *

EPOV

Dinner had been quiet entertaining. The kids had all sat at one end of the large table, entertaining one another with silly jokes and stories, while the others bonded and talked about school, music and movies. At the adult end of the table, things were quiet crazier. Emmett had mananged to fling exactly twelve peas perfectly into Rose's cleavage, earning himself fifty buck from Jasper and a well earned glare from Rose. Alice talked animatedly to Rose and Bella about having another "Mommy Weekend". From what I heard from Jasper and Emmett and the little I was hearing from the girls conversation, I learned the weekend was hell for the guys and heaven for the girls. Bella, Rose and Alice went away for a whole weekend, shutting off their phones and the only way they could be reached was via the hotel or spa phones. I wasn't an idiot to figure out that most of Alice's and Rose's recent pregnancies had been do to a little too much fun when Mommy came home.

Bella had been very outgoing the rest of the evening. I choked on my water when she placed her hand on my knee in the middle of dinner. She laughed and joked with her brother, and even asked Alice if they could go shopping, which sent Alice into shock. I didn't know much about Bella or how she acted and everything, but she did not seem like the girl to like shopping.

At a little around 8:30, the house was less of a disaster from all the dishes and scattered crumbs of dinner. Jesse had definatly been right, Bella's cooking was amazing. I wanted nothing more than to keep eating it. If I date Bella, I will definatly have to get a membership at a gym or I am going to become the size of a house.

All the adults were sitting outside on the back porch with the kids running around in the yard, throwing balls and leaves at each other. It was oddly a very nice evening for late November.

"Everyone," Alice said, standing up from her position on Jasper's lap. "Jazz and I have an anouncement." I started to laugh.

"She's still hell bent on calling you Jazz?" I aske him. Jazz shrugged and took a sip of his beer.

"Whatever, Eddie." He said. I glared at my older brother. There were two things that I hated the most in this world, my childrens mothers, and the name Eddie.

"Anyway," Alice butted into our brotherly banter. "As I was saying before I was rudely interuppted by Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumbass, Jazz and I are going to have another baby." Bella and Rose looked at each other with a look of knowledge. Women, how they can already tell someone is pregnant is beyond me.

"Again?" Emmett asked, looking up from feeding Lily. "How many kids do you want?"

"It's not that we want alot of kids or no kids," Jasper said. "To us, every kid we have makes our love grow stronger and proves that we still love and care enough to have a family and express your love."

"Trust me, you don't need kids to let people know you express your love." Bella said. "Weren't you the two kids they caught screwing around at Sea World when we were in college?" Jasper's cheeks turned red and Alice was trying not to look embarrased.

"Your point?" She asked. Bella shrugged.

"You don't seem to have a problem showing people you love each other. Even when you two just look at each other, your eyes are full of love and care, and makes people jealous down to their cores because they see what you have and they want it, forbidden fruit." She said casually. I stared at Bella. She was really a deep person. She came up with that all on the spot and it was so heart felt and caring.

"Oooh, Marked refernece!" Alice clapped her hands together and squealed. Rose rolled her eyes with a laugh. Marked reference?

"What?" I asked confused. Everyone in the group turned and looked at me, shocked.

"You don't know?" Emmett asked. I shook my head.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." I admitted.

"The book Marked, by I. Crane?" Rose asked. I thought for a moment.

"I've seen Mollee with her books, but I haven't really read or heard much of them." There was a gagging soung and I turned to see Bella pretending to be stabbed.

"Ow Edward, that hurts." Bella smiled. She laughed before turning fully to me.

"She also wrote On My Own, and The Extremely Young Parent's Guide for 20-30 year olds. Of course she signs those Isa Marie."

"I have actually read those books, and have to say I love them. I'm pretty sure they were meant for woman to read, but it had helped me with Mollee, Sammy and Nicky." I admitted, knowing that Jasper and Emmett were going to give me hell for this. Bella smiled sweetly at me.

"You are familiar with my work." My eyebrow rose and I cocked my head to the side.

"What?" Everyone else started to laugh.

"Dude," Emmett said. "Bella is I. Crane and Isa Marie." I stared, shocked at Bella. This tiny, beautiful angel came up such an easy guide to raising kids. The book sounded like it was written by someone much older than us, someone who had in a way made the same mistakes as us, and was trying to tell us that everything was going to be okay. I looked closely at Bella. She had to have gone through alot to have such emotions and feelings to write about how to be a parent and the hardships of it. She's been through hell and back with these kids.

"You have an amazing writing talent." I told her truthfully. Bella blushed and looked down at her beer bottle.

"It's nothing, just something that never left me through out all my mistakes." She said in a soft voice. She was so wise for someone in their thirties.

"Mommy!" We all turned to see little Michelle running towards us with Colette and Nicky hot on her tail. "Mommy, Can Collette and Nicky stay over?" Bella smiled at her daughter.

"I don't see why not. But they have to make sure it's okay with their parents." The three kids nodded. Nicky turned to me.

"Daddy, can I stay with Princess Bella?" My cheeks turned slightly pink and the prince and princess reference for yesterday. I looked down at my son.

"If Miss Bella says it's okay than you can stay." I turned to Bella. "Do you really not mind him staying?" I asked, not wanting to intrude too much into her life. She smiled brightly at me.

"Of course not! Him and Michelle have become great friends, it will be good for them." I nodded. It would be good for Nicky for sure. He was a very shy child himself and hadn't made any friends in his kindergarten class.

"What about me, Mommy?" Collette looked pleadingly at Alice. I laughed at her and Alice's similarities. Collette looked like a mini version of Alice, she had shoulder length black hair, big, bright blue eyes, and was shorter than any six year old I have meet. Colette also had Jasper wrapped around her little finger. She was definatly a Daddy's girl.

"You can stay sweetie." Alice said laughing. Jasper pouted from behind her.

"Why do I never get asked any of these questions first?" He asked. Alice smiled sweetly at him.

"Because you're too much of a softy, and she knows to always ask Mommy first." Alice explained. She kissed Jasper on the cheek. Jasper said he would go to both my house and his and pick up clothes for the kids so everyone else could say goodbye. Rose decided it was best if her and Emmett and the kids left now because Lily was already asleep and it was past Kyle's bedtime, though Kyle was insisting he wasn't leaving. So Alice said Kyle could stay over at her house with the twins. Rose, Emmett, Sophie, Alex and Lily all left to their house first. Jesse told Bella he was going to spend the night at a friends house, so the kids could have more room. Mollee said she wanted to spend the night at her friend Bridgets house, and Jesse agreed to drive her there because it was on the way. I was suprised at how okay I was with this. Once Jasper came back and rounded up his wife, sons and nephew, it was just Bella and I and all our kids.

"Thanks for letting Nicky stay the night, are you sure it's not a problem?" I asked as Bella walked me to the door. Sammy had already said her goodbyes and was waiting in the car.

"Of course not, they're all friends, it's going to be fun." She smiled sweetle at me. I looked at her lips and suddenly we were kissing. It started out sweet and innocent, but soon turned into a passionate, steamy kiss. After a few minutes we had to pull away, both of us desperate for air and goofy grins plastered on my face.

"So...?" Bella said. I looked confused at her.

"So what?" I asked. She shuffled from foot to foot.

"So what are we?" She asked, shy and bashful.

"Human?" Bella laughed.

"No, are we dating, parents of our kids, friends...?" I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I don't really know." I admitted. "I'd like to ask you on a date before we name what we are." She nodded.

"So are you asking me out?" She asked in a joking, yet serious tone. I smiled at her.

"Yes, yes I am." I said. "Dinner tomorrow night?"

"I'd like that." She said. We shared one last kiss before I made my way to my car and prayed to God tomorrow would come faster.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

After Edward left, I had just a moment for me to slump down against the door, and sigh like the love sick puppy I was. I pinched myself for good measure, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. How could I not be? Edward was the perfect guy. He had all the characteristics I had hoped for in a man, and he had the perfect body. My body shivered just thinking about it.

When I was sure I was stable enought to act motherly to Collette, Michelle and Nicky, I made my way to the living room, where the kids had set up their own personal fort. Disney movies lay around the three kids. Collette and Michelle were getting into an arguement over what movie to watch first, High School Musical or Camp Rock. Nicky sat amused on the couched and watched the two older girls go at it. I smiled, the two of them reminding me of Alice and I at that age.

"Sharpay's outfits make this one of the best Disney movies ever!" Collette argued. Michelle snorted.

"Camp Rock has the Jonas brothers, they're so much cuter!" Michelle said. I laughed at the two girls.

"Okay!" I said breaking up their fight. "How about we let Nicky pick?" I turned to Nicky. Nicky looked at both DVD cases before picking Camp Rock. Collette pouted, but when I promised her we could watch High School Musical next, she perked back up. After putting the DVD into the player, I made my way into the kitchen to get the kids some hot cocoa and some snacks. Derek was already in the kitchen, sitting at the isle, his nose in a school book. Derek was my brain. Jesse was more into arts and music, and Michelle was very girly and into her sports. Derek loved his school, being great in both history and science.

"Hey Bud." I said. Derek looked up from his books and smiled at me.

"Mom, we have to have the Cullens over some more!" He cried. I laughed.

"Did you have fun with them?" I asked, curious for his response. Derek nodded his head.

"Sammy and I talked about the new math program at out school, did you know she's in advanced writing? She gets pulled out for special treatment." I smiled. Maybe connected with Sammy would be the easiest, out of her and Mollee. I could help her with whatever she was writing, or show my agent, maybe that could kick start Sammy off.

"I'm glad the two of you get along." I said, making the hot cocoa. "Do you want to join us for some movies?" I asked. Derek pondered for a second.

"What movies do you have so far?" He asked, skeptical. I don't blame him, Michelle and Collette together were indestrucable and brought havoc to the house.

"So far, it's Camp Rock, and High School Musical." I admitted. Derek made a face. He than turned to the clock. I followed his gaze. Wow, 10 o'clock?

"I don't think so, I promised Sammy I'd get up early so we could work on some extra math problems at the school." I rolled my eyes at my son. Walking past him to grab the cookies, I ruffled his hair.

"You are such a nerd." I joked. Derek stuck his tongue out at me.

"I am not!" He exclaimed, hopping of the stool and rushing up the stairs. I turned fast towards him.

"Hey, how about I take you, Sammy, Nicky, Collette and Michelle to lunch tomorrow, and than the pool?" I smiled at him. Derek's face broke out into a huge grin.

"Yes! I'll text Sammy, tell her to bring her suit and Nicky's." And with that, Derek sprinted up the stairs. I laughed after him.

The rest of the night was spent in dancing around the living room, and singing off key to the newest Disney sensations. Collette spilled her hot cocoa, and Nicky fell asleep half way through High School Musical. I placed all the kids on make shift beds around the floor. It made me feel like the old times. When Jesse was young, Alice and Emmett and I used to make sheet forts with him and watch movies until dawn. Then when Derek was born, Jesse and I used to make forts with him, and teach him all about the best Disney movies and up until Michelle was three Jesse was there, but as he got older, it became more and more uncool to watch Disney movies like Camp Rock and High School Musical.

When I woke up the next morning, I spelt the smell of pancakes, and realized Derek must be up with the kids. As I grabbed a bathrobe, I headed down the stairs to see what everyone was up to.

Derek stood at the stove, making his famous smore pancakes, with Collette, Michelle and Nicky sitting at the isle. I wish I had a picture to capture the three sets of swinging legs all in different classic disney characters. It was so cute.

"Morning guys!" I said. All four head turned to me.

"Mommy, are we seriously going to the pool?" Michelle asked through a mouthful of pancakes. I smiled sweetly at her.

"If everyone wants to." I looked around to see if there were any objections. Collette and Nickly looked excited.

"Auntie Bella, when are we leaving?" Collette asked, getting off her stool and clearing her plate in the trash. I glanced at the clock.

"Would you guys mind if we left in half an hour, that way I can get everything packed and we can head to the pool?" I asked. Derek turned to me.

"I thought you said we could go for lunch." He pouted. I rolled my eyes lightly.

"Derek you guys just ate, we'll go after we swim for a while." I compromised. Derek nodded in agreement.

"Okay, that works, but Sammy said we have to pick her up at the hospital." Derek said as he started doing the dishes. I almost dropped my cup of coffee.

"Why is Sammy at the hospital?" I asked, worried as to why Edward hadn't called about it to have me worn Nicky. Nicky looked at me sweetly.

"Dadda works at da hospatol!" Nicky said, finishing the last of his pancake. I sighed in relief.

"Thank god!" I exclaimed. I turned to Collette. "Do you wanna call you're mother to see if she wants to meet us at the pool, and have her call Aunt Rose too?" Collette nodded, and raced into the kitchen.

After I had my share of Derek's smores pancakes, I cleaned the kitchen fast and went upstairs to pack. Derek and Jesse both were great cooks, but they rarely used their skills unless they we're hungry and I wasn't around to cook for them. Thinking of Jesse made me realize I should see if he want's to come. I pulled out my phone and sent him a text.

**To: Jesse**

**Going to pool, wanna meet us there?**

**-Love Mom**

I went into Michelle's room and grabbed her bathing suite, cover up, and her favorite princess towel. When I got back to my room, my phone vibrated.

**From: Jesse**

**Who's going?**

"Collette!" I hollered out my bedroom door. "What did your mom say?"

"She said her and Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper would be there with everyone!" Collette hollered back.

**To: Jesse**

**Your Aunts and Uncles, you're cousins, and Sammy and Nicky Cullen.**

I packed my blue bikini, my white cover up and my light blue towel into a bag with Michelle's things. Derek walked in with his stuff, placed it in the bag, and hurried down stairs to get everyone in the car.

**From: Jesse**

**Sure, I'll text Mollee Cullen and see if she want's to come. I'll swing by the house and grab my stuff, mind if Jake comes?**

**To: Jesse**

**Sounds like a plan, and you know Jake is free to come, tell Mollee if she has a friend she wants to bring she's free to.**

I ran down the stairs with my bag, making sure I had put on actual clothes, and hurried into the living room. The kids had cleaned up the room and were all sitting on the couch watching Phineus and Ferb.

"Alright everyone, let's go, go go!" I said.

* * *

EPOV

Sammy had told me this morning that She was going with the Swans to the pool. I helped her pack a bag, and added my own suite and towel incase I would be able to accompanie them.

Work at the hospital was slow today, and when I asked Carlisle if he would cover for me, he told me to have fun with the kids. I smiled at my father. I guess I was a great blessing to my parents. Even after what happened when I was eighteen, they still loved me and acted like my actions hadn't changed anything. Esme absolutly loved Mollee from the start. She was the perfect Grandma. Esme and Carlisle didn't look at Mollee like a burden, or see me as an unfit parent. They made me the person I was today, and were a great influence on Mollee.

"Dad?" Sammy said, walking into my office. I looked up from the patient file I had been looking at.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Miss Bella's on her way, Derek said the whole families going, and you're free to come." She said, playing with a strand of her bronze hair. I sighed inwardly in relief.

"Have you heard from your sister?" I asked. Sammy shook her head. "Okay, I'll text her, why don't you go get your stuff and I'll meet you out front?" Sammy nodded and exited my office. I grab my phone from my desk and started to exit my office.

**To: Mollee**

**Going to pool with Swan family, need us to pick you up?**

**3 Dad**

I put my phone in my pocket as I entered the locker room and stripped off my coat and tie. I grabbed the small bag I had brought with me and changed into to a pair of jeans and a green button up.

**From: Mollee**

**Already got the invite, Jesse picked Me up from Bridget's house, we stopped by the house and are on the way to pool.**

**To: Mollee**

**Alright, we'll see you there.**

I hopped into the elevator and made my way to the front of the hospital. As I entered the main lobby, Bella and the kids walked in. I was struck by how beautiful Bella looked. Her hair was in two french braids and her outfit was a tight fitting pink tunic with a black belt and dark wash jeans.

"Dadda!" Nicky yelled as he ran from next to Michelle and towards me. I stooped down slightly and scooped him up in my arms.

"Hey buddy!" I said laughing. "Did you have fun last night?" Nicky nodded his head.

"We watched Disney movies, and Cowette spilled her ot cocoa on da fwoor, and Mommy cweaned it up!" Nicky said happily. I heard Bella gasp in shock, and a stared suprised at my son. He had just called Bella Mommy.

"Nicky, what did you just call Miss Bella?" I asked, unsure as to if I heard him correct. Nicky tapped my shoulder and motioned for me to get closer to his face. I leaned in, and he cupped his hands around my ear.

"I want Bewa to be my Mommy, she's nice and she's pwetty like a Mommy should be. Can Bewa be my Mommy?" Nicky asked in what he thought was a whisper voice. In truth, it was just a unclear yell, that caused Bella to blush five shades of breathtaking red. I looked into Bella's brown eyes.

"I'm sorry about this." I said, even though I really didn't feel sorry. I wanted my kids to look at Bella like a mother, because I wanted to do everything in my power to make her their mother in the future. Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"I actually don't mind," She admitted, looking at her hands. "In the car Michelle called you Daddy." She said, laughing lightly at the end. I laughed with her.

"It seems are kids are trying to give us the hint that they want to be a family." I said. Bella smiled.

"It feels like we are." She said. She reached out and took Nicky from my arms.

"Nicky," She started. "I would be honored to by you're mother, but only if you'll let your dad be Michelle's dad too." Nicky's smile lit up like a christmas tree and he nodded his head eagerly. I smiled at the wonderful woman before me.

"Thank you." I whispered, kissing her lightly on the lips. Bella leaned into the kiss. I wanted to continue it, but I realized there we're little eyes around. I pulled back and stared at her.

"I thought it was just going to be family on your day off." Said a voice. Bella and I whipped out head to the side to see my father standing there. He smiled at Bella, and extended his hand.

"Hi, I'm Carlisle Cullen." He said. Bella nodded.

"I remember, you were assigned to his case." Bella whispered lightly. Carlisle raised his eyebrow but didn't question.

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners!" Bella cried happily, but it sounded strained. "Dr. Cullen, these are my kids, Michelle and Derek, and I'm Bella Swan." A look of recognizeation hit Carlisle and he smiled sympethatically.

"We meet again Ms. Swan, how is Jesse?" He asked. I stared questionally at the conversation before me. Bella laughed lightly.

"Fine, he's sixteen now, can you believe it?" She said in disbelief. Carlisle laughed.

"They grow up so fast, I remember when Edward was that age." I groaned.

"Dad, now is not the time to tell embarrissng stories about me!" I complained. Bella giggled.

"On the contrary Edward," Carlisle said. "Any time is a good time to leak an embarrissing story about you." He winked at Bella causing her to laugh harder. I sighed.

"Fine, laugh at poor Edward, if you excuse me, I'm going to collect my kids and niece and escape in you're car Ms. Swan." I said, starting to walk away. Bella grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back.

"Carlisle, I'm going out with you're son tonight, anything I should look out for?" She asked, teasing me even further than nesacary. Carlisle laughed.

"She's a keeper Edward." He commented. I smiled down at Bella.

"That she is."

**Okay, so hear felt like a good place to stop, and I'm sorry if it seems short, I promise to do another chapter this weekend. My life had been crazy. I got promoted to a higher lead role in the play I'm in and my best friend is going to Ireland and England, plus I'm in honors classes and have two hours of homework each night, and my friend forced me to do his dance show, so this is me past three weeks of free time.**

**Remember to keep me going, I need el feedback!**

**Love,**

**Ali**


	6. Chapter 6

**Attention to Readers!**

**I have just posted a new story. It's the story of Mollee and Jesse, and it will spoil some things for you, but it's better to see both sides, because thing will change. Please understand that it's not completely spoiling it for you, because it was all going to be revealed the next chapter anyways!**

**Love,**

**Ali**


End file.
